


Are You In The Mood

by SordidCupquake



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Degradation, Dom Pacifica, Dom/sub, F/F, Grinding, Panties, Sub Mabel, Trans, trans!mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidCupquake/pseuds/SordidCupquake
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica have some fun. Or, at least, Pacifica does...
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Are You In The Mood

Mabel groaned slightly as Pacifica's hand glided against her panties. "P-Pacifica... wh-what if we get caught...?" She bit her lower lip, as the little bud pressed against her throbbed.  
"That's the fun, dummy...~" She curled her thin pale fingers around the edges of Mabel's pink underwear and pulled lightly. "Come on... I've been looking forward to this..."  
Mabel's semi-erect girlcock flopped out, the cold air of the attic making it pulse. A slow whimper escaped the girl.  
"Ha. I love getting whimpers out of you." She gripped onto the small thing, causing both pleasure and discomfort to shoot through Mabel.  
"Pacifica... I... ah..." She could barely get the words out as those familiar fingers rubbed up and down in short bursts. She hated it and loved it at the same time. Her touch was perfect and filled her with feelings she couldn't really understand, but at the same time, she hated that... thing. "Pacifica..." She tried once again, but it was obvious her blonde lover wasn't paying attention to her. At least not fully.  
Pacifica continued to stroke, and leaned forward, giving the head a small kiss. "Leaking already? You must be desperate." She pulled away from Mabel, and pushed her back onto the bed, getting on top of her. She lowered her bottom half to Mabel's and began grinding. "Mmm...~"  
Mabel gripped onto her sheets but tried to keep quiet. Her breaths were short, and almost staggered. At least this was better than her directly touching it.  
"That feels good, doesn't it?" Pacifica hissed into her ear, making her cock throb again. "You know who owns this pathetic little thing? Do you?"  
Mabel swallowed, and managed to push out a quiet "Y-you..."  
"What was that." Pacifica said sternly.  
"You...!" Mabel shouted, quickly quieting herself again.  
Pacifica smirked down at her. "Good girl." While still grinding, she pulled her panties to the side and allowed Mabel's member to slide in between her pussy lips. They were slick.  
Mabel moaned softly feeling the soft, warm, and wet lips drag along the sides of her small cock, her head gliding over a slightly less soft bud every now and then.

After what felt like hours of grinding, Mabel was close. And Pacifica could tell. "What. Are you going to cum?"  
Mabel nodded quickly, whimpering under her breath.  
"Cum then. Cum for me." She forced herself harder against Mabel's cock.  
Finally, it burst, and she came. Her warm cum dribbled out of her tip into Pacifica's panties, and the blonde laughed at her.  
"That's it? That's all you can give me?"  
Mabel nodded, feeling her cock begin to harden again.  
"Uh, no. We're not going again." She pulled herself off of Mabel and adjusted her panties and skirt. "Don't touch yourself for awhile. I want a real load. Not whatever that was." With that, she left. Leaving Mabel laying on her back, small cock sticking up in the air.

After the door closed behind her, Mabel felt that feeling in her chest again. At least... this meant something to one of them...


End file.
